untitled
by 2jaedaughters
Summary: Kisah tentang Im Jaebum si ketua osis dengan Choi Youngjae si anak gangster.


Judul : untitled.

Pairing : 2Jae

Cast :

Choi Youngjae : 17 y.o. Merupakan anak yang tidak disukai banyak orang di sekolahnya karena dia merupakan anak seorang gangster. Dia tidak memiliki banyak teman, yang dia punya hanyalah Wang Jackson, anak buah ayahnya yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Youngjae dari kecil. Setiap hari sepulang sekolah Youngjae selalu mampir ke rumah sakit tempat ibunya bekerja, dia senang bertemu, mengobrol dan bernyanyi untuk anak-anak di rumah sakit.

Im Jaebum : 18 y.o. Merupakan top student dan juga ketua osis di sekolahnya. Dia orang yang pendiam tetapi menjadi banyak bicara jika hanya berdua dengan Youngjae. Dia jatuh cinta pada Youngjae saat mendengar Youngjae bernyanyi di rumah sakit.

Wang Jackson : 18 y.o. Merupakan teman satu-satunya Youngjae dan juga anak buah ayahnya Youngjae. Jackson tinggal di rumah Youngjae dan sudah dianggap anak oleh ayah Youngjae. Jackson merupakan orang kebangsaan Cina yang pindah ke Korea karena ayahnya menjualnya kepada ayah Youngjae.

Park Jinyoung : 18 y.o. Sepupu dari Jaebum.

Youngjae duduk sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya diatas tumpukan kursi di atap sekolah. Dia membuka bungkus permen lolipop lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulut. Hari ini dia keluar lagi dari kelas Sosialnya, sungguh dia malas sekali dengan guru Sosial itu. Gurunya selalu saja menyindir Youngjae yang anak dari ketua gangster. Memang apa salahnya jika Youngjae anak dari ketua gangster? Toh itu ayahnya bukan dirinya atau ibunya.

Ayah Youngjae merupakan seorang ketua gangster ternama. Ayahnya bukan gangster berdosa, dia juga bekerja untuk polisi dan politisi. Yang gangster berdosa itu berada didalam jeruji besi penjara, yang ayahnya tangkap. Memang sih pada awalnya ayah Youngjae itu merupakan gangster jahat yang menyelundupkan narkoba, mencuci uang, membunuh seseorang dan hal buruk lainnya. Tapi setelah ayahnya memiliki Youngjae, ayahnya berubah menjadi gangster baik yang bekerja sama dengan polisi juga politisi. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu akan hal itu, yang tahu hanya keluarga Youngjae dan juga polisi atau politisi. Sedikit cerita, ibu Youngjae merupakan anak dari kepala polisi dan juga ibu Youngjae bekerja sebagai dokter di salah satu rumah sakit ternama di Seoul. Ayah dan ibunya bertemu saat ayah Youngjae tertabrak lari dan ibunya yang merawat ayahnya di rumah sakit.

Pintu atap sekolah bersuara, menandakan ada orang yang membuka pintu tersebut. Youngjae tidak peduli sungguh, paling juga siswa atau siswi lain yang kabur dari kelasnya.

"Choi Youngjae" panggil seseorang kepada Youngjae.

Youngjae hanya melirik sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kepada jalanan di bawah sana. Im Jaebum, seorang top student dan juga ketua osis sekolah. Mereka berdua tidak pernah satu kelas, alasannya karena Youngjae berada di kelas bawah dia masih kelas 1 sedangkan Jaebum sudah kelas 2. Jaebum kenal Youngjae, karena siapa yang tak kenal Youngjae anak gangster yang selalu membuat masalah entah itu kesiangan, membolos di jam sekolah, tidur di kelas, dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Kau membolos lagi huh?" tanya Jaebum.

Youngjae tidak menjawab, bukankah itu sudah jelas bahwa dia membolos. Dasar Im Jaebum sok polos. Dia tidak mengerti dengan Jaebum, selalu saja bertanya padahalkan dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Kelas sosial? Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau membolos dipelajaran tersebut. Apakah kau ada masalah dengan Guru Kim?" tanya Jaebum lagi.

Tidak bisakah Jaebum diam saja atau pergi dari sana, karena jelas Youngjae tidak menyukai si top student yang tahu segalanya. Dia juga tahu alasan Youngjae membolos, karena minggu lalu Jaebum pasti mendengar omongan Youngjae tentang Guru Kim, di tempat ini pula. Dasar memang lelaki _kepo_ yang menyebalkan. Youngjae mengutuk Jaebum dalam pikirannya.

"Karena kau sudah membolos untuk ketiga kalinya, ku rasa kau harus melaksanakan hukumanmu Jae." Ucap Jaebum.

Apa-apaan itu, Jae? Jaebum pikir dia adalah teman dekat Youngjae apa. Seenak jidat memanggil nama 'Jae' pada dirinya. Bahkan Jackson sahabatnya memanggil Jae setelah 2 bulan mereka berteman. Ini Jaebum memanggilnya 'Jae' ketika bahkan Youngjae tidak ingin berteman dengannya.

"Tak usah khawatir, teman mu Jackson juga akan melaksanakan hukumannya hari ini." Terus Jaebum lagi.

Jackson hyung? Apalagi yang hyungnya perbuat sekarang? Jae mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dia membuat keributan di lab biologi." Ucap jaebum lagi meskipun Youngjae tidak bertanya langsung padanya.

"Atau kau ingin melaksanakan hukuman mu sekarang? Agar kau bisa langsung pulang nantinya? Sekarang masih 2 jam sebelum waktu pulang." Tawar Jaebum.

Jaebum tahu bahwa Youngjae harus pergi ke rumah sakit setelah pulang sekolah. Tidak, Youngjae tidak memiliki penyakit yang mengharuskannya pergi ke rumah sakit setiap hari. Beberapa bulan yang lalu saat Jaebum menjenguk sepupunya, ia mendengar suara Youngjae yang sedang bernyanyi untuk anak-anak di rumah sakit. Dia sungguh berbeda dengan Youngjae yang di sekolah. Youngjae memakai hoodie berwarna merah muda yang tampak kebesaran di tubuh Youngjae, Youngjae menjawab pertanyaan anak-anak dengan ceria tak lupa senyum diwajahnya. Jaebum seperti pergi ke dimensi lain, dia hanya melihat Youngjae yang cerah seperti sinar matahari. Sejak saat itu dia melihat Youngjae dengan berbeda, dia selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk menyapa Youngjae walaupun dia tahu Youngjae tidak akan membalas sapaannya.

"Hukuman apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Youngjae.

"Membersihkan toilet laki-laki di lantai 2." Jawab Jaebum, sesungguhnya dia hanya bercanda untuk melihat reaksi dari Youngjae.

"Apaa? Kau gila? Bahkan aku tak pernah membersihkan toilet kamar ku. Aku tidak mau!" jawab Youngjae.

"Tapi Youngjae, aku bahkan sudah memberikan mu keringanan dengan menawarkan mu untuk melaksanakan hukuman sebelum pulang sekolah. Aku rasa hukuman ini pas untukmu." Jaebum memberikan alasan.

"Aku tidak mau, berikan aku hukuman yang lain!" pinta Youngjae sambil menggembungkan pipinya tanpa sadar.

Jaebum ingin sekali tertawa dan mencubit pipi Youngjae, tapi dia tahu itu akan membuatnya tampak aneh di mata Youngjae. Mungkin lain kali dia akan mencubit pipi imut Youngjae, kata hatinya.

"Hmm, baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kau membuat jingle sekolah? Kau tahu kan kepala sekolah yang baru meminta kita membuat jingle sekolah. Tapi sampai saat ini hanya 2 orang yang membuatnya." Tawar Jaebum lagi.

"Jingle sekolah? Bahkan aku tak menyukai sekolah ini, untuk apa aku membuatkan jingle?" jawab Youngjae.

"Yasudah kau bersihkan saja toilet di lantai 2 itu, toilet itu jarang dipakai karena sangat kotor dan ada hantunya." Ucap Jaebum untuk menakuti Youngjae.

Youngjae menggidik ngeri, meski Youngjae ini anak gangster dia itu sangat penakut akan hal ghaib. Bahkan jika orang tuanya tidak ada di rumah karena pekerjaan mereka, Youngjae memilih untuk menginap di rumah kakeknya meskipun dia tidak menyukai kakeknya. Daripada dia harus bertatap muka dengan makhluk halus kan? Tapi membuat jingle sekolah? Dia datang ke sekolah saja harusnya sekolah ini bersyukur, sekarang dia harus membuat jingle untuk sekolah? Huh buang-buang waktu itu namanya. Eh tapi, dia hanya membuatnya kan? Asal-asalan dan jelek juga bukan masalah dia, toh dia juga tak ingin melakukannya. Tapi ini musik, musik harus perfect dimatanya! Ah dia benci orang yang berada di depannya. Huh kalau bukan ketua osis, dia sudah meminta anak buah ayahnya untuk mengkuliti orang ini lalu dia pajang di kamarnya. Ew Youngjae apa-apaan kau ini, meskipun dia tampan dia tetap menyebalkan!

"Hmm, baiklah aku memilih untuk membuat jingle!" ucap Youngjae.

"Oke, tapi kau jangan berpikiran untuk membuatnya menjadi buruk, kau harus membuatnya dengan sangat baik baru kau bisa pulang." Perintah Jaebum yang mengetahui isi pikiran Youngjae. Dengan begitu, Youngjae hanya bisa mendengus sebal.

Jaebum dan Youngjae masuk ke ruang osis. Jaebum duduk di singgasananya untuk mengerjakan sesuatu sedangkan Youngjae duduk di salah satu kursi di meja rapat untuk mengerjakan hukumannya. Youngjae ingin sekali membuat lagu ini menjadi buruk, tetapi kecintaannya terhadap musik tidak bisa melakukan hal itu ditambah ucapan Jaebum tadi. Youngjae harus segera menyelesaikan hukumannya sebelum bel pulang berbunyi. Jika ada orang tahu dia membuat jingle sekolah tamat imej yang sudah dia buat selama semester 1. Jackson juga tidak boleh mengetahui hal ini,dia pasti akan tertawa dan memberi tahu anak buah ayahnya yang lain.

Sebenarnya Jaebum tidak fokus mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Guru Jung sebagai pengganti guru Jung tidak masuk kelas, matanya terus melirik Youngjae yang sedang fokus dengan hukumannya. Wajah Youngjae semakin tampan tidak semakin cantik saat fokus, terkadang dia mengerutkan keningnya ketika tulisannya tidak seperti yang dia harapkan, terkadang dia menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan mulutnya ketika dia kehabisan ide, terkadang dia tersenyum cerah ketika inspirasinya tertuang ke dalam tulisannya. Jaebum hanya berharap bahwa Youngjae benar-benar fokus dan tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Jaebum menyukainya. Youngjae berdiri dari kursinya dan ini membuat Jaebum kaget. Jaebum langsung pura-pura mengerjakan tugasnya. Youngjae menghampirinya dan memberikan kertas berisi lirik lagu kepada Jaebum. Jaebum membacanya dan well Youngjae membuatnya dengan baik, sangat baik. Jaebum berpikir, kenapa Youngjae tidak membuatnya jelek saja sehingga dia bisa berlama-lama melihat wajah Youngjae. Tapi dia tetap harus profesional kan? Jadinya dia memperbolehkan Youngjae untuk keluar dari ruang osis.

Jaebum tidak bisa tidur malam itu, wajah Youngjae terus terbayang dipikirannya. Mengapa semakin hari dia semakin jatuh hati pada pria cantik nan imut pujaannya? Dia tertawa sendiri ketika teringat wajah Youngjae yang mengerutkan keningnya ketika Jaebum memberikan hukuman untuk membersihkan toilet. Seseorang masuk kedalam kamar Jaebum.

"Kau pasti memikirkan Youngjae lagi." Tanya sepupu Jaebum, Jinyoung. Jaebum hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau belum membuat pergerakkan?" tanya Jinyoung lagi, Jaebum menggelengkan kepalanya. Jaebum ini sebenarnya pendiam hanya saja dia merasa harus banyak bicara pada Youngjae, makanya tadi siang dia yang lebih banyak bicara daripada Youngjae.

"Oh c'mon hyung, ini sudah 3 bulan lamanya dan kau belum membuat pergerakkan? Aku tidak khawatir pada siswa lain di sekolah karena mereka tidak mengetahui sifat Youngjae yang asli, tapi bagaimana dengan orang lain di luar sekolah yang melihat betapa imutnya Youngjae? C'mon be a man a real man gotta see you love him like a real man!" Ucap Jinyoung sambil menyanyikan lagu TWICE – CHEER UP lalu keluar dari kamar Jaebum.

Jinyoung tahu semuanya, tahu kesukaan Jaebum pada Youngjae. Awalnya Jinyoung tak percaya dengan kata-kata Jaebum yang mengatakan bahwa Youngjae itu imut sekali. Tetapi ketika Jinyoung melihat Youngjae dengan ibunya saat Jinyoung keluar dari rumah sakit dia langsung percaya ucapan Jaebum. Hari itu Youngjae mengenakan hoodie berwana hijau tosca yang tampak kebesaran dibadannya dengan celana pendek. Youngjae juga tertawa bersama ibunya, entah mentertawakan apa Jinyoung tidak mengetahuinya.

Hari ini Jaebum bertemu dengan Youngjae di pintu masuk sekolah. Wajah Youngjae yang terkena sinar mentari pagi membuat wajahnya tampak semakin tampan. Jaebum menyapa Youngjae seperti biasa dan seperti biasa juga Youngjae tidak menjawab sapaan Jaebum. Youngjae masuk ke sekolah tanpa memberi Jaebum jawaban ataupun lirikan. Mau tidak mau Jaebum hanya bisa mengekori Youngjae dari belakang.

Omongan Jinyoung terbesit lagi di pikirannya. Benar kata Jinyoung, bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang menyukai Youngjae selain dirinya lalu langsung berani untuk menyatakan perasaan orang itu pada Youngjae. Jaebum harus berani, bagaimanapun dia itu lelaki sejati kan, dia adalah ketua osis, dan dia pasti bisa mendapatkan hati Choi Youngjae. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak karismanya kan? Dengan hal itu dipikirannya, dia akan memanggil Youngjae lagi, tetapi sebelum dia sempat memanggil Youngjae ada orang lain yang sudah lebih dulu memanggil Youngae, dan orang itu Wang Jackson, orang itu seenak jidatnya menaruh lengannya untuk merangkul leher Youngjae. Jaebum mendengus, dia akan menjadi lelaki sejati lain kali, dia tak ingin berurusan dengan Jackson si lelaki aneh.

Mungkin sudah sepuluh kali Jaebum bertemu Youngjae hari ini, saat pagi tadi, saat ke kantin, saat ke perpustakaan, saat ke kamar mandi dan saat di jalan. Jaebum sampai bingung apa itu benar Youngjae atau bukan, kenapa dia bisa ke perpustakaan, Youngjae kan orang yang malas ke perpustakaan. Tetapi sayangnya keberanian Jaebum untuk menyatakan perasaannya belum juga muncul. Satu karena Wang Jackson selalu menempel pada Youngjae dan dua karena ketika Jaebum berusaha memanggil Youngjae yang keluar hanya suara kecil yang tidak memungkinkan untuk Youngjae mendengar suaranya.

Jaebum menunggui Youngjae di depan kelas Youngjae, walau bagaimanapun dia harus menyatakan perasaannya hari ini. Belum sempat Jaebum memanggil Youngjae, Youngjae sudah lebih dulu menarik Jaebum ke atap sekolah.

"Kau! Berani sekali memberi tahu Jackson bahwa aku membuat jingle sekolah!" ucap Youngjae mengagetkan Jaebum. Jackson? Dia tidak memberi tahu siapapun mengenai hal itu, bahkan semalam dia lupa untuk curhat pada sepupunya, Jinyoung.

"Tidak, aku tidak memberitahunya hal itu!" jawab Jaebum. Jangankan memberitahu Jackson, untuk melihat Jackson pun Jaebum sangat malas. Satu karena Wang Jackson itu pembuat onar dan dua hanya Wang Jackson yang dekat dengan dambaan hatinya Youngjae dengan kata lain dia cemburu pada Jackson.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa dia tahu aku membuat jingle?" tanya Youngjae lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu" Jaebum berpikir sebentar "Sepertinya dia melihat tulisan mu, dia pasti hafal tulisan mu kan?" tanya Jaebum.

"Huh? Bagaimana bisa dia melihat tulisan ku?" tanya Youngjae lagi.

"Kemarin dia membersihkan ruang osis, jadi itu mungkin saja karena Jackson orangnya kan ingin tahu segalanya." Jawab Jaebum.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak menyimpan hal itu di tempat rahasia?" tanya Youngjae kesal.

"Meskipun aku menyimpan di tempat rahasiapun, orang itu pasti akan menemukannya!" bela Jaebum pada dirinya.

"Ahh tetap saja! Kau sangat menyebalkan" ucap Youngjae lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaebum di atap.

Jaebum diam disana beberapa saat. "menyebalkan" kata itu terus menghantui pikirannya. Apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Youngjae sehingga dia mendapatkan predikat menyebalkan dari Youngjae? bukankah selama ini Jaebum sangat baik pada Youngjae? tapi tunggu, tadi Youngjae menarik Jaebum dan itu berarti Youngjae menyentuh Jaebum. OH MY GOD "OMMA AKU TAK INGIN MANDI LAGI" teriak Jaebum dalam hati. Kalau bisa dia ingin memotong tangannya lalu menyimpannya menjadi pajangan di kamarnya. Terdengar gila memang, tapi ini bekas sentuhan pujaan hatinya jadi bolehkan dia gila seperti itu.

Youngjae berjalan dengan malas ke kelasnya hari itu, tidak ada Jackson yang menemaninya. Jackson harus pergi dengan ayah Youngjae ke suatu tempat, itu kata Jackson, hyungnya itu juga janji padanya saat pulang sekolah nanti dia akan menjemput Youngjae. Meskipun dia kesal setengah mati pada hyungnya karena memberitahu anak buah ayahnya bahwa Youngjae membuat jingle sekolah, tetap saja Jackson itu satu-satunya sahabat Youngjae.

"Youngjae!" Panggil Jaebum, Youngjae dengan malas melirik wajah Jaebum lalu kembali berjalan.

Orang itu sangat aneh menurutnya, dia selalu menyapa Youngjae ketika Jaebum melihatnya. Youngjae tidak mengerti kenapa orang ini sangat baik kepadanya. Jaebum mulai menyapa Youngjae sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu, saat semester kedua dimulai. Youngjae sangat kaget ketika pertama kali Jaebum menyapanya, dia kira Jaebum memanggil Youngjae yang lain tetapi ketika Youngjae membalikkan badannya dia melihat Jaebum tersenyum padanya, bukannya menyapa kembali dia malah lari meninggalkan Jaebum.

Youngjae kira Jaebum tidak akan pernah menyapanya lagi, tetapi saat dia bertemu dengan Jaebum lagi, Jaebum menyapanya kembali dengan senyuman yang sama seperti pagi tadi. Setelah hari itu, setiap hari kecuali hari libur Jaebum selalu menyapanya. Dan seperti biasa Youngjae tidak menjawab sapaannya, dia kira itu akan aneh. Alasan lain dia tidak menyapa kembali Jaebum adalah bahwa dia terus berpikir ada apa dengan Jaebum. Apakah Jaebum menyukainya? Tapi karena apa, Jaebum itu kan ketua osis mana mungkin dia menyukai Youngjae si pemalas. Youngjae tidak memungkiri jika Jaebum menyukai, Youngjae juga menyukai Jaebum. Jaebum itu sangat tampan dan juga pintar. Tapi tidak mungkin kan Jaebum menyukainya?

Youngjae terus melamun di kelas, dia tidak tahu apa yang Guru Cha jelaskan dia juga tidak peduli. Dia sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang Im Jaebum. Lucu sekali kan jika Jaebum menyukainya, pasti orang lain akan mentertawakan mereka dan pasti juga orang lain akan menyangka Youngjae menggunakan pelet atau menggunakan ayahnya agar Jaebum mau menjadi kekasih Youngjae. Itu lucu tetapi juga menyakitkan untuknya.

"Choi Youngjae!" panggil Guru Cha, Youngjae menatap Guru Cha.

"Pergilah keluar jika kau tak ingin belajar!" perintah Guru Cha.

Setelah itu Youngjae keluar kelas, dia bosan sungguh bosan. Dia tidak ingin diam di atap, kebetulan sekarang ini sedang hujan, jika dia ke atap yang ada dia malah kehujanan kan? Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk ke ruang musik. Dia pikir memainkan piano tidak akan terdengar oleh siapapun. Sekarang masih jam pelajaran ditambah di luar sedang hujan jadi tidak mungkin ada yang mendengarnya.

Youngjae membuka pintu ruangan musik, kosong tidak ada siapapun. Dia mendekati piano yang berada diujung ruangan, piano ini tampak jarang tersentuh oleh orang. Jika dia tidak membenci sekolah ini sudah pasti dia akan mengikuti eskul orchestra ataupun paduan suara. Dia menyentuh piano mencoba memainkan sebuah lagu yang ada dipikirannya dan berakhir dengan sebuah nada baru. Selain suara Youngjae yang indah, ia juga senang membuat lagu yang nyaman. Cita-cita Youngjae adalah sebagai music therapist, itulah mengapa dia ke rumah sakit setiap hari untuk melihat dan menyanyikan berbagai lagu kepada anak-anak yang sedang sakit.

Berbagai macam melodi telah Youngjae mainkan mulai dari yang ia buat sendiri hingga lagu yang dia suka. Sudah satu jam lamanya Youngjae berada di ruangan ini, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar. Saat keluar alangkah kaget dirinya melihat Jaebum sambil menutup mata yang duduk di sebelah pintu ruang musik. Jaebum yang tersadar bahwa suara piano dan nyanyian Youngjae berhenti membuka matanya.

"Ah Youngjae? Kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya pada Youngjae yang terlihat sangat kaget.

"Sejak kapan kau berada disini?" tanya Youngjae.

"Hmm" Jaebum melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya "satu jam sepertinya, saat kau masuk aku sudah duduk disini hehe" jawab Jaebum sambil tertawa sedangkan Youngjae semakin aneh dengan sikap Jaebum.

"Aku sedang jam kosong Jae-ya, lalu aku melihat mu di koridor lantai dua jadi aku mengikutimu." Terang Jaebum.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Youngjae lagi menghiraukan panggilan Jaebum untuknya.

"Jika aku masuk ke dalam pasti kau akan berhenti bermain dan bernyanyikan? Aku tak mau itu terjadi, hehe. Sudah lama aku tak mendengar mu bernyanyi." Jawab Jaebum.

"Sudah lama? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Youngjae lagi.

Ah Jaebum bodoh, bagaimana dia harus mengatakannya? Apa Youngjae akan marah jika Jaebum menjawab bahwa dia sering ke rumah sakit untuk mendengarkan Youngjae bernyanyi? Bagaimana ini Ya Tuhan Jaebum kebingungan sendiri. Lalu dia teringat perkataan Jinyoung "Be A Man".

"Aku sering mendengarmu bernyanyi di rumah sakit. Suara mu sangat bagus dan aku jatuh cinta akan hal itu." Jawab Jaebum.

Youngjae yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa diam. Jaebum. Im Jaebum. Mengatakan padanya bahwa Jaebum jatuh cinta pada suara Youngjae, suara dirinya.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada mu sejak tiga bulan lalu Jae-ya" ucap Jaebum lagi.

Youngjae semakin kaget mendengar pernyataan Jaebum.

"Apa aku tak salah dengar?" ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada disana.

"Im Jaebum ketua osis jatuh cinta pada anak gangster?" ucap seseorang yang lain.

"Mungkin Choi Youngjae menggunakan pelet! Tidak mungkin jika Jaebum jatuh cinta padanya" ucap sesorang yang lain lagi, lalu mereka bertiga tertawa.

Youngjae yang mendengar itu sangat malu, pikirannya tadi pagi benar. Akhirnya dia lari meninggalkan tempat tersebut, Jaebum memanggilnya tapi Youngjae tetap lari. Lari dari sekolah dia tak peduli dengan barangnya yang ada di kelas. Dia memutuskan untuk menelepon Jackson saat sudah sampai di bis.

"Jaejae-ya kau kenapa? Kau menangis?" tanya Jackson khawatir.

"Hyuuung, apa kau sudah sampai rumah?" tanya Youngjae sambil menangis.

"Sebentar lagi aku sampai, kau di rumah? Kau sakit?" tanya Jackson khawatir.

"Bukan, hyung bisa kau ke sekolah? Aku meninggalkan tas ku disana, aku berada di bis sekarang." Ucap Youngjae.

"Kenapa? Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau pulang? Iya aku akan segera ke sekolah, kau hati-hati lah" Jawab Jackson.

"Terimakasih hyung." Lalu Youngjae memutuskan panggilan teleponnya. Dia bersandar di jendela bis sambil mendengarkan lagu yang mengalun dari speaker bis yang dia tumpangi.

Jackson memasuki kamar Youngjae dengan cepat sambil menenteng tas Youngjae. Youngjae menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan sudah dipastikan bahwa Youngjae sedang menangis. Sakit hati Jackson melihat adik yang dia sayangi menangis, siapa pula yang berani menyakiti adiknya hingga dia menangis dan meninggalkan sekolah seperti ini. Jackson menghampiri Youngjae, membuka selimut yang menutupi kepala Youngjae dan bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Youngjae. Sebenarnya Youngjae sama sekali tidak ingin memberitahukan hal yang terjadi tadi kepada Jackson, tapi hatinya sakit jika dia tidak menceritakan hal itu kepada orang lain. Akhirnya Youngjae menceritakan kejadian tersebut termasuk menceritakan bahwa Jaebum jatuh cinta pada Youngjae karena mendengar suara Youngjae di rumah sakit. Jackson tentu saja kaget, Im Jaebum mencintai adiknya? Dia tak pernah mengira bahwa Jaebum itu seorang gay terlebih lagi jatuh cinta pada Youngjae. Tiga orang yang menyakiti hati Youngjae, harus Jackson beri pelajaran. Tega sekali orang itu berbicara hal yang menyakitkan dan mentertawakan Youngjae.

Sudah tiga hari Youngjae tidak masuk sekolah, tetapi hari ini dia harus masuk karena ibunya memaksa Youngjae. Youngjae berjalan dengan malas ke kelasnya dengan Jackson disebelahnya yang mencoba untuk membuat Youngjae bicara. Youngjae melihat Jaebum berjalan ke arahnya, wajah Jaebum tidak dapat diartikan menurut Youngjae. Ada rasa sedih namun bahagia saat melihat Youngjae. Youngjae juga bahagia melihat Jaebum, dia rindu padanya.

"Jae-ya, kepala sekolah ingin bertemu dengan mu." Jaebum memberitahu Youngjae dengan senyuman.

Jae-ya, Jae-ya. Jaebum masih memanggil Youngjae dengan nama itu. Itu berarti Jaebum tidak membenci Youngjae karena kabur pada hari itu. Syukurlah. Tapi apa, kepala sekolah ingin bertemu dengannya? Apa kepala sekolah akhirnya akan mengeluarkan Youngjae dari sekolah?

"Kau tak perlu khawatir Jae-ya, ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Ayok!" Ajak Jaebum sambil menggenggam lengan Youngjae.

Youngjae kaget setengah mati, tapi juga tidak berusaha untuk melepaskan genggaman Jaebum. Mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Jaebum mengetuk ruangan kepala sekolah, dan dari dalam kepala sekolah menyuruh mereka untuk masuk.

"Choi Youngjae, akhirnya kamu masuk sekolah juga." Kalimat pembuka dari kepala sekolah yang hanya bisa dijawab senyuman kaku oleh Youngjae, dia masih takut-takut kepala sekolah akan mengeluarkannya dari sekolah, harus bilang apa dia nanti kepada ibu dan kakeknya?

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan mu karena lirik lagu untuk jingle sekolah, kami memutuskan untuk menggunakan lirik mu sebagai jingle sekolah kita." Ucap kepala sekolah.

Youngjae kaget mendengar hal itu. Liriknya? Bukan lirik dari Jinyoung hyung atau Daehyun hyung tapi liriknya?

"Selain itu, saya ingin kamu menyanyikan lagunya, saya dengar kamu bisa bermain piano dan bernyanyi dengan sangat bagus?" Tanya kepala sekolah.

"Ti, tidak sebagus itu Pak.." Jawab Youngjae terbata.

"Tapi Jaebum bilang seperti itu." Ucap Pak kepala sekolah, Youngjae melirik Jaebum yang hanya tersenyum.

Akhirnya diputuskan bahwa Youngjae akan menyanyikan lagu tersebut sambil bermain piano. Pak kepala sekolah tidak menerima penolakan dari Youngjae. Jika Youngjae menolak, beliau mengancam untuk mengeluarkan Youngjae dari sekolah.

Jaebum dan Youngjae bertemu di atap sepulang sekolah, Youngjae yang meminta untuk bertemu dengan Jaebum.

"Jae-ya?" panggil Jaebum saat ia melihat Youngjae sudah menunggunya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Ucap Youngjae pelan.

Jaebum yang mendengar itu terdiam, Youngjae juga mencintainya. Ini bagaikan sebuah mimpi, hatinya sangat bahagia sekali mendengar hal itu. Lalu ia memeluk Choi Youngjae dengan sangat erat. _Needless to say_ , mereka berpacaran mulai hari itu dan entah sampai kapan.


End file.
